Interrogation
by Transformer-Slash
Summary: Pointless Mech smut for the win. Bumblebee/Soundwave. Plug'n'Play. Rape. If you don't like it, please send me a mean comment about why.


I wrote this a long time ago, almost immediately after "Stranger Still". I wrote it in approximately ten minutes at around three in the morning, and then I forgot about it entirely. I promised a dear friend of mine I would write another Bumblbebee/Soundwave fanfiction involving tentacles this evening. Oh, and I will. Rest assure, I will, but while I was gearing up for the disgusting task before me I discovered this awful smut-thing, and decided it was time for it to see daylight. Really, this should never see daylight buuuuuut I just don't care anymore.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and was never a member of the Nazi party.

Warning: Rated Mature for Plug'n'Play mech smut goodness. No tentacles this time, but stay tunes folks (or preferably leave now) No consensual, this means rape folks. If Soundwave raping Bumblebee offends you, congratulations, you are a good person. Also, you shouldn't read this.

Okay, no more stalling.... Enjoy... or something. Oh, and Flames are not only allowed, but DESPERATELY desired.

* * *

Bumblebee shifted against his restraints desperately. "You'll never get away with this Megatron. Optimus Prime will rescue me!" Bumblebee shouted after his captor, who was heading for the doorway.

"I am counting on it." Megatron chuckled darkly. He then spoke to someone through the doorway. "I trust you'll take care of him?"

"Affirmative." Bumblebee recognized the voice to be Soundwave's.

"You have deployed your tapes, yes?" Megatron inquired.

"Affirmative. Operation surveillance, complete." Soundwave responded in his usual cold tone.

"Excellent." With that Megatron left the room and Soundwave entered through the door way. It slid closed behind him. Bumblebee felt a small swell of panic at being trapped in the room with this particular decepticon. He had seen Soundwave's handiwork. It was never pretty. Soundwave was an expert at interrogation and torture.

"Autobot, you will answer all questions to avoid harm." Soundwave's voice was terribly low.

"Avoid harm to who?" Bumblebee tried to sound brave. "Your gonna need to be more specific buddy."

"Designation Soundwave, not buddy." Soundwave responded simply. He was stalking around the edges off the room, his optics locked on Bumblebee as if he were prey.

"I know your name." Bumblebee grumbled. He was feeling more and more nervous with each circle as Soundwave passed out of his field of sight. "Question is, do you know mine?"

"Autobot's name is unimportant." Soundwave retorted.

"You sure know how to-" Bumblebee paused as Soundwave again passed out of sight, only breathing again when he could see blue in his peripheral vision. "To make a bot feel important." Bumblebee finished.

"Autobot is unimportant." Soundwave stated. "Only information is important." At this point Soundwave had stopped stalking around the room and was changing settings on the control panel by the door. Bumblebee swallowed hard as the lights dimmed all around him, but became especially bright just above. It was exactly like the interrogation rooms in all those cop movies.

"What information?' Bumblebee's vocalizer shook ever so slightly.

"Megatron is aware," Soundwave began. "That the Autobots are working on a new weapon. A weapon whose purpose is to turn the war in their favor, and drive the Decepticons from Earth. Megatron desires to know the location, description, and exact function of this weapon."

"You expect me to tell you?" Bumblebee scoffed, trying to sound braver then he felt. He could see Soundwave's optics glowing just outside his ring of light.

"Affirmative." Soundwave stepped into the ring of light, revealing that he was holding some sort of shock inducing device.

"Never!" Bumblebee found himself shouting. He suddenly felt panic tightening around his throat. He'd been captured before, but never tortured. Not since their coming to Earth had the Decepticons actually stooped to real torture. However it seemed the mere rumor of this new threat was enough to drive them to it.

"74 astroseconds ago you complained that I did not ask your designation." Soundwave's voice was as even as ever. "Therefore, that will be the first question."

"Want to know my name before you shock the slag out of me?" Bumblebee asked, eyeing the weapon Soundwave held.

"Your designation will be important when negotiating for the recovery of your offline shell." Soundwave stepped closer to where Bumblebee was bound standing to a slab. Even at his full height, he barely drew up to Soundwave's chest.

"My name is Bumblebee. Optimus Prime's ambassador on alien worlds, and one of his closest friends." Bumblebee tried to puff himself up, but it only ended up making him look pathetic. "If you think for even an astrosecond that Optimus and the others won't come for me, you're dead wrong!" Bumblebee was shocked to hear a sound something like laughter emanate from Soundwave. It was a deep, buzzing sound that only hinted of amusement. It was every bit as chilling as Megatron's laughter.

"Bumblebee?" Soundwave looked down at the little Autobot bound up to be tortured, and still trying to sound big. It was one of the funniest things he'd ever encountered. "It will provide great amusement to Megatron, to negotiate with Optimus Prime for the offline husk of his 'close friend'."

"Yeah, yeah." Bumblebee retorted. "Let's face it though; you aren't going to really kill me. You need me for information right?" Soundwave continued to look contemplatively at the tiny, yellow bot. "So if I don't tell you anything, you'll have to keep me alive until I do."

"Untrue." Soundwave spoke after a he let Bumblebee savor a perceived triumph, making it sweeter to dash away. "Taking the information required is simple, your life is unimportant to the process."

"What?" Bumblebee's voice was choked with terror. Suddenly he felt the surface he was strapped to rise up off the floor, and rotate so that he was lying on his back, starring helplessly into the bright light, unable to look away.

"But before forced extraction of the information, you will give it to me." Soundwave said, punctuating his sentence by applying his weapon straight to Bumblebee's chest. Soundwave watched in amusement as Bumblebee arched off the table and screamed, in what Soundwave perceived as pain. After a few seconds he removed it to see if this 'Bumblebee' was willing to talk after just one sting.

Soundwave had lowered the setting on his device to accommodate for Bumblebee's smaller frame, but it seemed to still work perfectly. Bumblebee lay still for a moment, his intakes cycling out of control. Bumblebee shuddered feeling utterly disgusted. He had felt the shock partially as pain, but also as pleasure. Bumblebee was not a masochist, but lower level shocks were a way of inducing arousal in Cybertronians, and the shock had been just weak enough to register as such. Bumblebee could only assume this was on purpose.

"What is the exact function of the weapon currently being built by the Autobots?" Soundwave asked. Bumblebee did not answer. He refused to. His voice was frozen in shock and fear, but more than that he knew he could tolerate this torture long enough for his friends to come and rescue him. "Will you divulge the information?" When Bumblebee still did not answer Soundwave shocked him again, this time at the seam where his neck met his torso. This time Bumblebee's cry could not help but reflect the sudden rush of pleasure. A confused expression passed over Soundwave's face, and he once again removed the shock device's tip from Bumblebee.

"Interesting." Soundwave observed as Bumblebee went into another fit of labored breathing, his faceplates burning red with heat. Soundwave ran a hand experimentally over Bumblebee's chassis. Bumblebee bit his lower lip to suppress a moan. Bumblebee, unlike Soundwave, had some concept of personal embarrassment. His processor whirred at how wrong his current situation was.

"Wh-what do you think you're- UH!-doing?!" Bumblebee managed to gasp out. Soundwave had set his device down on the table in favor of his new exploration. He seemed for a moment to put his mission to the back of his processor.

"Touching you." Soundwave answered simply, his unwelcome hands now tracing up the inside of Bumblebee's thighs. "It seems like you're enjoying it."

"I can't-Nnf-help b-but- Please s-stop." Bumblebee tried to explain himself, but ended up only stuttering out nonsense.

"Perhaps, this can be a method of interrogation." Soundwave analyzed how Bumblebee's reactions were similar to Autobots he'd tortured to the edge of madness. The staggering of speech, the breathlessness, were all typical symptoms.

"STOP!" Bumblebee shouted especially loud. Soundwave did for a moment, but only to observe what exactly had caused this more aggressive outcry. Soundwave's hands now rested with one on Bumblebee's hip and the other cupping Bumblebee's protective groin-plating, and he noted how it seemed to have grown exceptionally hot.

"A weak point." Soundwave said to himself. Soundwave knew all about what lie underneath such plating. It was mostly wires crucial to the movement both of the torso, and the legs. But buried within the mesh of wires underneath was also the lower interface panel. Soundwave decided he could ignore the Autobot's request for him to stop, unless Bumblebee was willing to offer proper reason. "If I stop, will you reveal the information?" Soundwave kept his hands firmly in place.

"No, I can't…" Bumblebee said in a defeated sort of way. "No matter what, I can't betray Optimus' trust." Soundwave was less disappointed with the answer then he thought he'd be. He wasn't ready to stop either. His mission was only now secondary to his usually ignored drives. It had been millions of years since he'd interfaced, and it seemed now like an excellent opportunity.

"Refusal acknowledged." Soundwave then pressed his palm into Bumblebee's plating, feeling how loose arousal had made it. It slid aside easily and Soundwave delved in his finger tips into the sensitive wires. Bumblebee gave out a sob. He had never interfaced before, and now his first time was going to be like this. Bumblebee tried to resist the feelings of pleasure. Enjoying something like this went against everything he stood for. Soundwave was a decepticon, the enemy, but suddenly he felt Soundwave's fingers brush into something deep inside his wiring and he felt a shot of electricity pulse through his body. His logic circuit seemed to fry instantly.

Soundwave knew he had found Bumblebee's port when the little yellow mech suddenly stopped struggling and instead pushed up into the invading finger tips. It wasn't as if Bumblebee could control it, but it still gave Soundwave a sense of victory. Despite the fact Bumblebee might attempt escape; Soundwave began to undo the restraints with his free hand. He straddled over Bumblebee to provide himself more leverage and control while he pressed his middle finger as far into Bumblebee's port as it would go.

Once his hands were freed Bumblebee found himself gripping Soundwave's shoulders desperately. He felt like every circuit in his body would overload and fry. Soundwave pushed into his port extra hard, and Bumblebee crashed over into overload, his hips arching high up off the table while he clutched into Soundwave's shoulders. It was at that point that under normal circumstances a mech would have stopped to let Bumblebee recover from his first overload. However, these were not normal circumstances.

Feeling Bumblebee discharge electricity into the air was enough to bring Soundwave into fully awakened arousal. Before this had all been just a game, but now Soundwave felt himself hungry to connect to his fragile prisoner. His own plating slid aside and he reached in with the hand that had been previously holding the table, keeping himself above Bumblebee only by his knees and the hand still buried in the yellow bots wiring. Soundwave pulled out his interface cable, feeling a burning heat in all the wires surrounding it. He removed his finger from Bumblebee's port and used his newly freed hand to steady himself before pushing his cable deep into the soft cluster of wires.

When they were finally connected Soundwave forgot all about the mission he had started out with. Energy began to flow from him to Bumblebee in pulses timed to the throb of his spark. Soundwave sank down lower over Bumblebee their bodies brushed, their face were close enough to touch. It was then Soundwave did something he couldn't quite explain. He actually kissed Bumblebee. Bumblebee was too far gone to resist when Soundwave's mouth guard slid down and his glossa pushed passed Bumblebee's lips and into his mouth.

The kiss was over quickly as Bumblebee reached his second overload, the feedback sent Soundwave over to. For a moment Soundwave rested on top of Bumblebee and contemplated the sated look on his face. His optics had offlined and he looked like he was just about to enter recharge. Soundwave disconnected himself and his cable naturally went back into place, as did his plating. After a few moment Bumblebee's plating slid back up, and it was obvious he was unconscious.

"Interrogation can continue tomorrow." Soundwave decided, getting up off the restraint table. He carefully redid Bumblebee's restraints so that he could not awaken and escape. However the exhaustion written all over his face suggested this was not likely. Soundwave began to exit the room, intending to go enter his own recharge for the night. He stopped a moment before closing the door and looked at the softly dozing autobot a moment longer. "Bumblebee…" He mused over the name for a moment. Then he turned and left the room, and the events that happened there behind him.

Bumblebee's faith in his friends was well rewarded. At sunrise Seaspray was dispatched to retrieve Bumblebee while the rest of the Autobots engaged the Decepticons in battle.

* * *

I added that last line later. Seaspray can has honorable mention. Seriously, somebody stop me from doing these things.... Although the next one is unavoidable.

If you like Bumblebee/Soundwave, write and draw your own and send me some links. Kthnx bye.


End file.
